Remember Fanfiction
by Hanakirei-chan
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rias adalah seorang author di situs fanfiction dot net. Pada hari itu mereka berkumpul sekedar mengenang masa FFn dari dulu sampai sekarang, masa di mana fanfiction mulai sepi./Oneshot/NoPair.


**Summary:** Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rias adalah seorang Author di situs fanfiction dot net. Pada hari itu mereka berkumpul sekedar mengenang masa FFn dari dulu sampai sekarang, masa di mana Fanfiction mulai sepi.

* * *

 **Remember Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil sedikit pun

 **AN:** Sekedar untuk mengenang masa-masa FFn dari tahun 2015 sampai sekarang dalam bentuk cerita.

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu kegemaran mereka bertiga, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan setelah pulang sekolah sampai larut malam, tidak ada satu pun. Mereka hanyalah tiga siswa SMA yang memiliki hobi berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, menulis.

Bagi sebagian orang berpikir, "Apa enaknya menulis? Apa yang menyenangkan dari menulis? Lebih baik membaca tulisan yang seru, itu lebih menyenangkan" kira-kira seperti itu.

Pertanyaan itu tidak akan bisa terjawab kecuali kau mulai menulis.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rias punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan seperti itu, _menulis adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan karena kita dapat menyalurkan semua imajinasi ke dalam bentuk paragraph dan dibaca oleh ribuan orang._

Mereka bertiga adalah para penulis di situs fanfiction dot net. Tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang situs itu. Namun, sekali kau menemukan fanfiction dot net dan membaca beberapa cerita di dalamnya, kau akan sulit atau bahkan tidak akan lepas dari situs tersebut.

 _Percayalah_.

 **-o0o-**

"Rias," Naruto memanggil nama gadis berambut merah panjang itu ketika melihat Rias yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk untuk makan. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat sekolah.

Rias mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya lalu tersenyum manis ketika Naruto menyuruhnya untuk duduk di mejanya. Kebetulan ada dua kursi kosong.

"Terimakasih. Untung ada kamu Naruto, kalau kamu tidak memanggil aku pasti tak akan kebagian tempat duduk." Rias duduk di kuris dekat Naruto dan meletakkan makanannya di atas meja. Nampaknya hari ini ia memesan kari.

Meja yang Naruto tempati membentuk lingkaran dengan tiga kursi yang mengitarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan aku melihatmu dan mengajakmu ke sini. Tidak biasanya kamu ada di kantin, Rias."

"Ya, hari ini ibuku tidak bisa membuatkan _bento_ karena sedang sakit dan ayah serta kakakku mengurus pekerjaan di luar kota." Jawab Rias kemudian mulai memakan karinya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak buat sendiri?"

Rias diam dengan senyum aneh. Naruto tahu artinya.

"Begitu. Aku sarankan kamu belajar masak dari sekarang atau tidak ada yang mau menikah denganmu."

"Iiihh, aku juga sudah berusaha tapi makanan yang kubuat selalu tidak enak!" Rias cemberut.

"Berusahalah lebih keras lagi."

Bukan Naruto yang berbicara, melainkan seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, Sasuke, yang langsung duduk tanpa permisi dan meminum jus tomat pesanannya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto dan Rias sedikit terkejut.

"K-kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dari tadi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mendengar makananmu yang tak enak."

Naruto terkikik geli melihat interaksi antara Rias dan Sasuke, satunya orang dengan tipe kekanakan dan satunya lagi acuh tak acuh.

Sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul di meja yang sama. Naruto jadi teringat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Waktu itu adalah musim panas di tahun pertama mereka di SMA Kuoh. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di taman sekolah, dan kebetulan mereka sedang membuka situs fanfiction dot net.

Mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bahkan tidak kenal satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang satu kelas. Namun, kesukaan mereka terhadap situs fanfiction dot net membuat mereka secara alami jadi akrab, dan mereka juga adalah author di sana.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu diam saja!? Bantu aku melawan Sasuke!" Rias merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.

"Diamkan saja Si Pantat Ayam itu, semakin kamu melawan, semakin kamu pusing. Lebih baik cepat habiskan karimu, kalau dingin tidak enak."

"Eh, aku sampai lupa dengan makananku. Awas aja kalau kari ini jadi tidak enak, kau harus ganti rugi, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke tidak peduli. "Dobe, kenapa kau diam saja? Tidak seperti biasanya yang banyak omong."

Naruto tersenyum singkat menanggapi omongan Sasuke. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mengenang masa lalu saja, terutama tentang FFn … Oh ya, apa kalian sadar bahwa FFn sekarang mulai sepi?"

Mereka sudah kenal selama tiga tahun. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah. Dulu mereka bertemu di tahun 2015 semester awal dan sekarang 2018 semester akhir.

"Iya, aku juga merasakan seperti itu." Jawab Rias.

"Hn."

"Benar dugaanku, FFn mulai sepi. Apakah ini akhir dari masa kejayaan fanfiction? Kalau dilihat dari tiga tahun ke belakang, itu adalah masa jaya FFn di mana banyak cerita yang menjadi terkenal dan disukai banyak orang, termasuk cerita buatan kita."

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, mereka bertiga adalah author senior dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Rias adalah author yang sudah bergabung selama 6 tahun–jika dilihat dari tanggal joinnya. Itu berarti Rias sudah mulai menulis sejak SMP kelas 1.

Beberapa cerita yang dibuat Rias sudah memenangkan penghargaan tahunan. Setiap cerita yang dia buat selalu dinominasikan oleh para penggemarnya yang kebanyakan perempuan. Rias adalah author yang membuat cerita dengan genre romance, drama, family, dan sejenisnya. Tidak heran jika sebagian besar penggemarnya adalah perempuan.

Sasuke juga adalah author yang tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Rias. Ia sudah bergabung selama 4 tahun dan memenangkan penghargaan tahunan 2 kali berturut-turut. Sasuke lebih menyukai membuat cerita genre horror, mystery, crime. Ciri khas Sasuke adalah cerita bertema yakuza atau mafia.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah bergabung selama 5 tahun. Naruto tidak pernah memenangkan penghargaan tahunan. Meskipun begitu _penname_ -nya sangat terkenal di dua fandom. Banyak ceritanya yang masuk 10 besar best fanfic review, favs, dan follows. Naruto fokus di genre adventure, fantasy, sci-fi.

Ia juga adalah author yang mempopulerkan cerita bertema _godlike_ , balas dendam. Ceritanya adalah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh pembaca fanfiction dot net.

"Tiga tahun ke belakang? Bukankah itu masa kejayaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kejayaan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tahun 2015 adalah masa di mana fanfic bertema godlike dengan alur balas dendam meraja lela, dan kau adalah author yang berdiri di atas semuanya. Semua ceritamu menginspirasi para author muda, dan tidak sedikit yang mengambil alur ceritamu." Sasuke banyak tahu tentang masa-masa itu.

"Ya, benar juga. Tidak jarang orang lain mem-PM-ku dan meminta izin meniru alur cerita yang kubuat. Fanfic bertema romance juga sedang jaya-jayanya waktu itu."

Rias menggeleng pelan. "Kurang tepat. Fanfic bertema romance sudah jaya bahkan dari tahun 2010 karena dulu kebanyakan pengunjung fanfiction dot net adalah perempuan, itu menurutku."

"Dan puncaknya adalah tahun 2015, di mana tahun itu banyak fanfic lama bertema romance yang tamat." Sasuke menambahkan. "Yah, itu adalah sudut pandangku."

"Jika di bandingkan dengan tahun ini suasananya jauh berbeda. Sungguh, aku seperti ingin kembali ke tahun-tahun itu. Tahun 2016 adalah masa di mana tema isekai mulai terkenal. Tahun 2017 adalah puncaknya. Namun sekarang, semua itu telah sirna."

"Mungkin karena para author legend sudah pensiun. Sekarang banyak _junk fic, plagiat,_ dan lebih parahnya adalah _flamer_ yang memakai penname author terkenal. Termasuk kau, Naruto." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto. "Aku lihat beberapa kali _flamer_ guest memakai penname milikmu."

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. "Yah, ada beberapa author yang mengadu padaku jika fic-nya mendapat flamer atas nama pennameku."

"Sekarang banyak yang berubah ya …," Rias menggumam pelan. Sebenarnya Rias tidak terlalu tahu tentang flamer guest. Para pembacanya setia menunggu dan minim flamer meskipun update ceritanya banyak yang tidak sesuai jadwal. Apakah karena kebanyakan penggemarnya adalah perempuan? Bisa jadi.

"FFn itu bagaikan dunia, yang selalu mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Dulu adalah zamannya godlike, isekai, dan sekarang sepi, mungkin tahun depan akan ada author baru yang memiliki terobosan baru sehingga menciptakan zaman baru. Seperti itulah FFn."

"Atau, _kita_ yang membuat zaman baru." Naruto menambahkan.

Sasuke diam sesaat. "Maksudmu kau ingin membuat terobosan baru? Kau memiliki ide?"

"Untuk saat ini, tidak ada."

"Cih, kalau begitu jangan ngomong!"

"Ehehehe, maaf."

 **-o0o-**

Berdiskusi tentang hobi itu memang membuat waktu tidak terasa. Bel berbunyi tanpa disadari. Mereka berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing dengan satu hal yang masih menggantung, terobosan baru.

Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, sebenarnya mereka jarang bertemu, jarang berbicara, dan tidak pernah ada yang satu kelas. Mereka akan berbicara, mengobrol ketika semua bertemu. Dari sudut pandang orang lain, mereka akan mengira kalau Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rias bukanlah teman.

Dan pembicaraan di kantin itu menjadi pembicaraan mereka yang terakhir kalinya.

Di hari kelulusan mereka tidak dipertemukan. Sekarang mereka menempuh jalan baru yang tidak ada satu pun yang sama. Sasuke berkuliah di Kyoto, Rias di Tokyo, dan Naruto menjauh menuju Hokkaido.

Di dunia fanfiction, mereka saling mengamati satu sama lain tanpa ada kata yang terucap. Waktu terus berjalan. Tahun berganti tahun. Sasuke adalah yang lebih dulu memutuskan pensiun setelah lulus kuliah dan bekerja di luar negeri.

Rias yang selanjutnya memutuskan pensiun setelah dirinya menikah. Terakhir Naruto yang pensiun setelah istrinya melahirkan anak pertama.

Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi dan mungkin tidak akan pernah dipertemukan. Semua memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Sampai mereka mempunyai cucu, sampai tiba kematian menjemput, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Namun, mereka masih mengingat satu sama lain dan tidak akan pernah lupa. Itu sudah tertanam di hati mereka.

Begitu pun dengan karyanya, selama fanfiction dot net masih ada, karya mereka selalu dikenang. Karya mereka selalu di baca.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan kepopuleran di fanfition dot net. Mereka hanya ingin dikenang dalam bentuk karya.

Itulah Fanfiction dot Net.

 **Tamat**

* * *

Jangan lupa baca fanfic-ku yang oneshot lainnya ya,

 **Oukashou**

 **Liebesleid**

 **© Hanakirei-chan**


End file.
